In the normal course of mechanical repair in garages or mechanical shops, parts are often cleaned or washed in a solvent such as varsol or gasoline, using readily available containers without any filtering of the used solvent. In such cases, the solvent rapidly becomes so much soiled with grease, oil, metal particles, and the like that it has to be often replaced by a fresh supply. Machines of the above type have so far been proposed but they are not found having a sufficient purifying efficiency and the user still finds desirable to replace the solvent quite often. The cost, time, and other inconvenience of such replacement prevent the acceptance of the anteriorly proposed machines.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,105,342 dated Aug. 8, 1978, inventor Aime Plourde, a machine of the above type and adapted to avoid the above mentioned disadvantages is described. The applicants have found that this patented machine, although satisfactory for mot users, can still be improved safety wise and efficiency wise to satisfy users more particularly concerned with more safety and a high rate of settling as reuired for more regular use.